Pluscuamperfecto
by Lichib
Summary: ¿Es que nunca iba a tener un minuto de paz? ¿Ni siquiera en sus sueños? ¿Por qué su subconsciente se empecinaba en martirizar sus noches? ¿Por qué en cada estúpida imagen tenía que estar él? Obstinados recuerdos que habían de aparecer.


**Disclaimer:**Nada me pertenece, todo es de S.M y yo sólo intento exprimir un poco más a los personajes. Cualquier parecido con la realidad- u otras historias- es pura coincidencia.

**Summary:**¿Es que nunca iba a tener un minuto de paz? ¿Ni siquiera en sus sueños? ¿Por qué su subconsciente se empecinaba en martirizar sus noches? ¿Por qué en cada estúpida imagen tenía que estar _él_? Obstinados recuerdos que habían de aparecer. * OneShot *

**Nota:**Este es la primera historia que escribo de la saga de Crepúsculo, ubicada en algún lugar antes de Amanecer. Soy una gran fan y siempre había querido escribir algo con alguno de sus personajes principales, pero de algún modo todavía no me atrevo. Escogí a Leah porque es con quien más me puedo identificar, además que tengo un retorcido gusto por el _angst_ y creo que ella es la pieza principal para saborear y deleitarse de este género. Espero que lo disfruten y les guste, también espero estar pasándome más seguido con más historias que ofrecerles. De más está decir que cualquier comentario, sea constructivo o destructivo, es bienvenido x). ¡Ah! Es un final abierto, así que se moldeará a lo que ustedes quieran.

* * *

**ººº Pluscuamperfecto ººº**

Sentía su pecho vibrar. Sentía casi todo alrededor retumbar peligrosamente. Sentía como si de pronto se fuera a derrumbar.

Los temblores sacudían su cuerpo como la pena en sí zarandeaba su alma. Pena, rabia, qué más daba cómo le llamara a ese único y al mismo tiempo múltiple sentimiento. Al final era lo mismo. Al final siempre terminaba yaciendo casi estática en el suelo del bosque con el corazón hecho polvo.

Odiaba pensar.

Odiaba llorar.

Odiaba sentir.

Odiaba verse al espejo, porque aquel reflejo sólo le devolvía la cruda realidad de lo que más detestaba. Se odiaba tanto a sí misma que no podría explicar cuánto, ni aunque le facilitaran expresarlo en todas las medidas matemáticas posibles. Era simplemente inefable.

Verlo, escucharlo y sentirlo tan dolorosamente cerca.

No lograba entender por qué esto le tenía que estar sucediendo a ella. ¡¿Por qué, maldita sea, no podía contestar esa insignificante pregunta?

Ya estaba completamente harta de llorar cada maldita noche, maldiciendo en su silencio hasta que su garganta le raspaba y el peso de sus párpados se hacía insoportable, entonces no tenía más opción que entregarse a ese amedrentador mundo de pesadillas, donde no podía respirar por la sobrecogedora atmósfera de alegría combinada con la agonía.

¿Es que nunca iba a tener un minuto de paz? ¿Ni siquiera en sus sueños? ¿Por qué su subconsciente se empecinaba en martirizar sus noches? ¿Por qué en cada estúpida imagen tenía que estar _él_?

Obstinados recuerdos que habían de aparecer.

Necio cofre que se llamaba memoria.

En noches como ésta ya poco le importaba aparentar mantener su fría e impenetrable coraza ante nadie. Si es que alguna vez había engañado a alguien…

No, en noches como esas era preferible entregarse rendida al dolor y al sufrimiento que asaltaban su pecho. Y para apresurar un poco el llanto, acudía a sus recuerdos favoritos.

Sonrió con descaro ante su cinismo. Era masoquista proteger aquellas memorias y luego catalogarlas de favoritas. Se preguntó si se había vuelto loca, o estaba muy cerca ya de estarlo…

De todas maneras, al verlo sonreír, volvió a sentir los terribles temblores que producían su cuerpo. O mejor dicho, su llanto.

"_Ella es la chica más hermosa que jamás he conocido._

_Tiene la piel cobriza perfecta_

_Y tiene esta risa… es ridículo. Su risa te hace reír._

_Es divertida, ella sabe cómo pasar un buen rato…"_

Alto ahí.

Creyó que podía soportarlo, pero la verdad era que era demasiado. Tal vez su piel fuera dura y sanara con facilidad, pero aquello simplemente era matador.

¿Cómo las palabras podían herir más que una bala? ¿Qué de bueno podía tener ser un licántropo, si de todas maneras estabas maldita con aquellos sentimientos humanos?

Nada.

Estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie la molestara. Si entraba en fase o no, qué importaba, porque nadie podría escucharla.

Era detestable tener que compartir sus pensamientos… _sus sentimientos_ con nueve varones más.

¡Eso era algo que debía ser solamente suyo! ¿Qué acaso tenía que compartir todo lo que poseía en su insignificante vida?

Una punzada apretujó su corazón como si de pronto una estaca de hielo se hubiera concentrado en una de sus fibras. Era un dolor frío, pero al mismo tiempo le quemaba.

Sabía que no podía matarla, pero quizás ella no era tan fuerte como creía, y eso servía para impedir que viviera con normalidad.

El líquido pasaba por su garganta con tanta facilidad que podía jurar que estaba bebiendo agua pura. ¿Podía una loba embriagarse?

Lo único que realmente le quemaba eran las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, dejando surcos de fuego al rojo vivo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Ese asqueroso sentimiento de impotencia, porque nunca podría olvidarlo, porque nunca podría dejar de sentirse así…

¡DEMONIOS!

¡Deja de llorar y deja de lamentarte! ¿Por qué no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera esa patética angustia?

Pateó con fuerza el suelo lodoso sin importarle que su pie pudiera dañarse.

Porque, y esta vez bufó con sarcasmo, ni siquiera podía gritar.

El santurrón Alfa de la estúpida manada a la que irremediablemente pertenecía creía que por sus dotes de líder, tenía que velar por el bien de todos, tanto física como psicológicamente.

¡Y una mierda!

Ninguno de ellos se preocupaba por ella, pero de seguro el malnacido de… Sam- escupió su nombre- haría que la fueran a buscar si acaso la oían gritar de dolor.

Por eso debía permanecer callada, quieta, como toda su vida lo había hecho; sólo siendo miserable en pensamientos compartidos y fingiendo que todo estaba bien, cuando en realidad todo estaba mal, y todo el mundo lo sabía.

No era posible sentirse tan atrapada y ser consciente de ello.

Volvió a golpear sus pies contra el suelo, como si ese infantil berrinche pudiera hacerla sentir mejor al final. Estaba tan llena de rabia que incluso le sorprendía que todavía pudieran quedarle energías suficientes como para seguir corriendo por kilómetros y perderse en algún otro bosque de Canadá, lejos de él…

Se preguntaba cuánto más tardaría en quedar inconsciente debido a la cantidad tremenda de alcohol que estaba bebiendo. Podrían haber sido litros y litros de vodka puro, y todavía no lo sentía.

Sabía lo que pensarían los demás. Tomar para olvidar era ridículo. Eso no funcionaba en ninguno de ambos mundos, pero no perdería nada intentándolo, debido a que _ya_ lo había perdido todo.

Su esperanza, sus sueños, su sonrisa y su corazón. Todo se había ido con él. No… él le había arrebatado todo lo que poseía, para dejarla solamente como una concha vacía.

Así era como se sentía exactamente. _Vacía._

Ella no valía nada. Nadie podría llegar a enamorarse de ella nunca jamás.

La imprimación no funcionaba con ella.

Era un punto muerto genético.

La vida se le antojaba estúpidamente injusta. Y se preguntó por qué no la mataban de una buena vez, así les haría un favor a todos ¿no? ¿No era eso lo que decían los demás lobos de la manada? ¿Qué el mundo estaría mucho mejor sin ella merodeando por ahí? Pues, venga, que le hicieran el favor a ella y tomaran el último pedazo de ser que quedaba de ella para arrojarlo con fuerza a la obscuridad infinita y olvidarse para siempre de su existencia.

Era tan patético ni siquiera ser capaz de suicidarse…

Sólo tenía dos vías de escape, y ambas se veían tan obstruidas que era agotador de tan sólo pensarlo: las sanguijuelas y los chuchos.

Nadie ni siquiera se molestaría en voltear la nariz para considerar su petición. Porque a nadie le interesaba lo que ella pudiera desear. No podía ni siquiera pedir un último favor.

Entonces, para seguir con su delirio, rememora las malnacidas palabras de ese ser que la terminó de destruir por completo antes de que pudiera empezar a completarse.

"_Nunca había sentido esto por nadie en el mundo_

_Es algo nuevo y tan mágico_

_Es como si nada más me importara_

_Sólo estar con ella_

_Porque cuando estoy con ella, estoy completo_

_Porque ella es el centro del universo_

_De mi universo_

_Sin ella estoy perdido…_

_La amo más que a nada_

_Ella es todo para mí, y siempre lo será"_

¿Cómo carajos tenía el hocico para decir aquello? ¿Qué acaso no habían sido las mismas palabras que un día le había dedicado a ella? ¿Qué se suponía que ahora tuvieran otro significado por culpa de la condenada imprimación?

¿Cómo mierda pudo haberle hecho eso y todavía fingir que quería que ocupase un lugar en su manada? ¿Por qué mierda no la dejaba ir, y ser libre? Y todos felices, todos libres de pensamientos agotadores, rencorosos y lamentables.

¡¿Por qué se empeñaba en todavía tenerla a su lado?

Era repugnante y doloroso tener que oír cada pensamiento que él le dedicaba a _esa_. Pero el dolor era más penetrante e intenso cuando lo oía _pronunciar_cada palabra empalagosa de… amor.

¡Hijos de la gran perra!

Los odiaba. Los odiaba con toda su alma y no deseaba más que estuvieran muertos. Los dos. No…

No…

Sería mucho mejor si ella estuviese muerta; así _él_ podría sufrir eternamente por la pérdida de su adorada… _novia-_todavía le dolía pensar en aquellas densas palabras. Si su _prima_ moría, él sería tan o más miserable de lo que ella era; y así podría deleitarse con el dulce sabor de su desdicha para el resto de sus días. Porque una cosa era cierta, Sam jamás abandonaría la manada.

Se relamió los labios cuando pensó en todas las posibles formas de matar a esa mujer que le había arrebatado lo que más había querido en el mundo. Se hizo un millón de ideas, pero la que prevalecía sobre las demás era aquella donde ella corría en línea recta hacia Emily, y con el impulso de sus veloces patas, estiraba su hocico y aprisionaba la yugular en su boca. Sólo un _crack_ y yacería muerta. Muerta al fin.

Rondó varias veces la idea, optimizándola desde distintos ángulos. Inevitablemente Sam la mataría, porque cuando otro lobo mataba al objeto de su imprimación, los implicados luchaban hasta la muerte, y ella no lucharía porque eso no le importa; ella moriría complacida sabiendo que por fin le había arrebatado la felicidad a aquel ser que hizo lo mismo.

Estúpida Emily.

Otra sonrisa retorcida se formó en sus labios cuando recordó el "lamentable" suceso hacía ya varios años. ¡Oh, cómo había disfrutado ver a Sam cayéndose a pedazos por lo que había hecho! ¡Cómo se había regodeado cuando Emily había estado en cuidados intensivos por el ataque de su… _novio_! Había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que ella muriese ese día, para así poder alimentarse de la infelicidad que embargaría a Sam por su partida, y ella sería menos desdichada, porque así no tendría que soportar sus asquerosos encuentros.

Pero la maldita había sobrevivido.

Entonces ella se había encargado de recordarle en cada pensamiento lo que le había hecho a su prima. Su misión era no dejarlo olvidar todo el daño que había causado con el paso de los años.

¡Qué tan cínico podía ser Sam para pronunciarle las mismas, exactas palabras a ellas dos! ¿O era tan imbécil que no podía ampliar su léxico? ¿Qué acaso la palabra _jamás_ no significaba "jamás" de nunca?

¿Qué acaso él no le había dicho a ella que _jamás_la dejaría de amar?

El frío aire azotó contra su espalda desnuda, mientras ella se removía en el incómodo asiento donde se hallaba.

Con un último sorbo, estrelló la botella contra el árbol sin importarle que los pedazos de cristal se le incrustaran en la palma de su mano.

Ningún dolor físico era lo suficientemente duradero como para compensar en una milésima parte su suplicio interior.

Tan rápido como había empezado a sangrar, ya estaba curada.

Ni siquiera podía auto mutilarse para aliviar su pena.

Que patética se sentía…

De pronto sentía sus ojos más pesados, y el ardor en su garganta era extenuante. No tenía hambre, ni tampoco tenía sed. Sólo tenía mucho sueño, a pesar de que las lágrimas en sus ojos seguían cayendo sin parar. La cabeza le daba vueltas y su vista le hacía graciosas jugadas, como poner todo patas arriba y no ser capaz de identificar otra cosa que no fueran borrones.

"_Fuiste mi primer amor, Lee-lee_

_Eso nunca cambiará_

_Pero ahora es diferente…"_

¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Y que ese nudo en tu garganta desaparezca!

Pronto, la desesperación y la ansiedad no siguieron formando parte de su imposible respirar. Pronto, se arrastraba sobre la grama seca y muerta. Tal y como su desnudo cuerpo.

**xx**

-_¿Dónde está Leah, Seth?_

Esa no es una pregunta normal. Esa pregunta es una orden clamando información.

La voz de macho Alfa hace peso en el lomo del joven lobo y usa los cuartos traseros para soportar su mandato.

-_No lo sé_.- contesta él con su característica sinceridad.- _Creí que vendría al escuchar tu llamado. No la he visto en todo el día…_

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-Mamá dice que salió muy temprano en la mañana, al parecer le tocaba patrullar. Ya sabes que cuando estoy dormido no presto mucha atención…_

_-Yo he estado todo el día patrullando y no la he oído entrar en fase_.- interrumpió Quil con un tono de voz cansado.- _Con lo bien que me vendría echar un sueñecito ahora…_

_-Ayer tampoco la oímos entrar en fase.-_murmuró Sam con recelo. Le disgustaba enormemente cuando uno de los miembros de su manada se saltaba alguna reunión. Todas, y absolutamente todas las reuniones de la manada eran importantes. No por gusto los sacaba de sus casas y quehaceres cotidianos.- _¿Qué se propone?_

_-A lo mejor nos quiere hacer el favor y se ha ido para siempre.-_dijo Paul con una alegría inusual, contagiándosela a Embry y a Jared.

-_¡O se ha tirado del acantilado! ¿Creen que es posible que muera?_

_-Sólo si lo deseamos fervientemente…_

Seth soltó un aullido entre los dientes mientras Sam gruñía para imponer el orden.

-_Leah es tan importante como cualquier otro miembro de la manada.-_les informó a bocajarro.- _Y su desaparición no es para tomársela a la ligera. Tenemos que encontrarla._

_-Aguarda, Sam.-_dijo Jacob, hablando por primera vez desde el principio de la reunión.- _Si Leah no ha entrado en fase es porque no quiere ser encontrada. ¿Por qué no le das un poco de espacio? Al final de cuentas, regresará._

_-Nunca se deja de asistir a una reunión de la manada._

_-Ya. Pero a veces pasa._

Sam resopló, inquieto.

-_¿Y qué tal si está metida en un buen lío? ¿O si está en alguna clase de peligro?_

_-Es fuerte y rápida. Sabe cómo defenderse. Vamos, Sam, no le des tanta lata, déjala respirar._

_-Esto no tiene buena pinta.-_murmuró Sam, cavilando sus pensamientos en cualquier forma posible de peligro en el que se pudiera encontrar Leah, y en todos los posibles resultados para salvarla.- _Algo me huele mal…_

_-¡Eh! ¡Que he pasado toda la noche corriendo y no he tenido tiempo de ir a casa!-_se defendió Quil, haciendo reír a sus compañeros. Sam volvió a resoplar y no se molestó en poner los ojos en blanco.

-_Nos vamos a separar en grupos: Quil se irá a dormir, Seth, Collin y Brady vienen conmigo, vamos a ir en dirección al sur bordeando todos los perímetros marcados por el tratado, Jared, Paul y Embry irán con Jake en dirección al norte, hasta llegar a Canadá. No sabemos qué tan lejos ha ido en forma humana si salió esta mañana, así que manténganse al tanto._

_-¿Por qué yo tengo que ir a dormir?-_se quejó Quil a mitad de la orden, pero Sam se encargó de callarlo con un rugido desde lo más profundo de su pecho.- _Vale, vale. No dije ni mu. Es más, me sienta de pelos._

_-Andando, entonces.-_Sam comenzó a trotar en su dirección indicada, perdiéndose entre los árboles con sólo un rozar en el viento, seguido de los lobos más jóvenes y Quil.

Jacob suspiró pesadamente y echó a andar con paso ligero hacia el norte, mientras Jared, Paul y Embry se acomodaban a sus flancos. La verdad era que no le apetecía nada partir en una búsqueda, y menos a por Leah, pero las órdenes eran claras y no podía desobedecerlas. Y en cierta parte, le intrigaba el hecho de que su compañera hubiera desaparecido.

Ése no era su estilo.

Generalmente, ella se encargaba de hacérselas pasar mal a todos, tal y como ella se sentía respecto a su vida. A nadie le gustaba estar cerca de ella, o compartir sus pensamientos, porque sabían que no reflejaban más que rencor y dolor. ¡La loba podía mutilarlos con los pensamientos y nadie era capaz de detenerla!

¿Pero desaparecer de la noche a la mañana? ¿Era Leah lo suficientemente astuta para decidir separarse de la manada con sigilo como para pasar desapercibida? ¿O lo increíblemente estúpida?

¿Había llegado por fin el día donde no se sabría más de ella?

_-Yo creo que tenemos a Leah para rato.-_contestó Jared a las mudas preguntas que se formulaban en la mente de Jacob.

**xx**

Se arrastró hasta el borde del río y estiró un brazo para tocar el agua.

Quería dejar de sentir esa necesidad de quedarse tirada en cualquier lugar con el fin de combatir la increíble pesadez de sus ojos y ese molesto mareo que le hacía pensar que todo le daba vueltas, que no podía enfocar bien la vista.

Sólo necesitaría un poco de agua con la cual despertarse y ya pronto estaría en cuatro patas otra vez, fingiendo que no sucedía nada en realidad.

Pero en esos momentos no tenía control de su cuerpo, y fue cuando sus dedos sintieron la frescura de ese recurso que el peso y la gravedad la impulsaron hacia delante, obligándola a caer e introducirse en la corriente del río.

Generalmente la gelidez lograba erizarle hasta los pelitos de la nuca y eso bastaba para disparar sus sentidos y entrar en alerta, pero a ella sólo le entraron enormes ganas de dormir.

De hecho, el sonido del agua actuaba como un arrullo natural, y sus párpados se cerraron conforme esbozaba una débil sonrisa.

Así que eso era estar ebria…

Le costaba mucho concentrarse en una cosa, o dedicarle suficientes pensamientos profundos a otra como para que llegaran a afectarle. Si estar ebria significaba mitigar un poco los recuerdos y su dolor, bueno, pues no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que bebería.

No fue sino hasta cuando se golpeó en la cabeza contra una roca que se dio cuenta de que la corriente la arrastraba con fuerza y ella no podría hacer nada para luchar. No podría salir del río.

Se preguntó si su organismo actuaría con normalidad y se curaría de las heridas provocadas por las piedras antes de quedar inconsciente y ser víctima de la corriente. Pero lo cierto es que no pudo pensar con claridad, pues el sueño la vencía.

Y la verdad, no le molestaba no sentir nada.

**xx**

Los cuatro lobos corrían con una velocidad asombrosa, haciendo temblar un poco la tierra al tocarla apenas con sus ágiles patas.

-_Embry y Jared, diríjanse al oeste.-_ordenó Jacob con cierta autoridad.- _Si nos separamos será mucho más fácil y rápido abarcar territorio._

_-Entendido.-_confirmó Jared, y en seguida salió disparado en la otra dirección.- _Nos mantendremos al tanto._

Jacob resopló en concordancia y luego apretó más el paso, obligando a Paul a usar sus reservas de energía extra para mantenerse a su ritmo.

Maldita sea. Era típico de Leah montar este tipo de escenas, como si lo que sucediera en su mundo no fuera ya lo bastante estresante como para salir en una búsqueda de rescate.

Ella era fuerte, rápida y muy hábil para la batalla. Sabía defenderse.

Pero… ¿y si no podía?

¿Y si alguien la había encontrado y le había herido? ¿Habría luchado siquiera? Ella no había entrado en fase en todo el día, por lo que no contaba con ninguna ventaja para enfrentarse a un vampiro. ¿Habría Leah dejado ganar al enemigo? ¿Se habría rendido fácilmente, así por así?

¡No! Ese no era su estilo… ella no podía simplemente entregarse.

Ella debía estar bien…

-_Como siempre ese don tuyo para exagerar las cosas.-_reprochó Paul con cierto tono burlón.- _Si no te conociera, Jake, juraría que eres gay._

El aludido gruñó entre dientes sin aminorar el paso. Ya estaban bordeando la costa, pues el efluvio a mar se intensificó.

-_Y si yo no te conociera, te agarraría a mordiscos ahora mismo.-_le respondió, ocasionando en su compañero una risotada fuerte y seca, similar a un ladrido.

-_Ok. ¿Nos meteremos en el río o sólo lo bordeamos…?_

_-¡Guau! ¿Oliste eso?-_interrumpió Jacob, disminuyendo la velocidad con la que corría para olisquear alrededor.- _Es el aroma de Leah, madera vieja y pino, es ella, pero muy débil._

_-Yo diría que es madera de pino quemada…-_otro gruñido por parte de Jacob hizo que se concentrara en lo que debían hacer.- _Se confunde y entremezcla con la sal…-_acordó Paul.- _Eso significa…_

_-Que está cerca al río. Rápido, hay que cruzarlo y avisar a los demás cuando la encontremos._

_-Ya estamos tan cerca a Canadá, me pregunto cómo habrá llegado tan lejos sin haber entrado en fase._

_-Existen los autobuses, Paul._

El gran lobo gris rodó los ojos y resopló, haciendo que Jacob sonriera momentáneamente para luego apretar el paso en pos del río que tenían a cinco kilómetros de distancia.

Ambos llegaron al río, el cual era tan ancho que su vista no llegaba a calcular dónde empezaba ni dónde terminaba. Se detuvieron a las orillas y alzaron la cabeza para olfatear mejor.

-_¡Es por allá!_- dijeron los dos al unísono, señalando con el hocico en la dirección opuesta al otro.

Sus miradas se encontraron confusas durante un segundo, y luego de eso ambos comprendieron con horror lo que sucedía.

-_¡Mierda, está_en _el río!-_rugió Paul de forma inesperada. Se movieron inquietos durante otro segundo, decidiendo si lo mejor sería saltar al río o bordearlo hasta encontrar rastro de su hermana.

No, si ambos saltaban, era muy probable que la corriente se los llevara con facilidad, no importaba lo fuertes o rápidos que fueran. En esa época del año, era muy común que los ríos se desbordaran debido a la alta marea.

-_Concéntrate.-_ordenó Jacob muy serio esta vez.- _Deja que el viento te diga exactamente dónde está, deja que tus sentidos te guíen y deja que t…_

_-¡Jake, cállate, me desconcentras!_

_-Lo siento._

Y como si estuvieran sincronizados, ambos lobos echaron a andar hacia la izquierda por donde habían llegado. Unos cuantos metros más adelante, el aroma de la loba se iba incrementando tan tenuemente, que los lobos jóvenes no hubiesen sido capaces de diferenciarlo.

Jacob barrió el lugar con la mirada, no dejando espacio sin registrar. Paul hizo otro tanto de lo suyo y luego ambos contuvieron un jadeo.

Sin decir nada, los dos echaron a correr en línea recta por casi treinta metros más, logrando encontrar un lugar donde pudieran cruzar seguros hasta el otro lado.

Jacob recuperó su forma humana y se lanzó hacia la orilla una vez que estuvo en el lado paralelo del río, tomando con fuerza y delicadeza el brazo de su compañera.

Leah había sido guiada por la corriente hasta quedar atrapada entre dos rocas enormes que formaban una especie de muralla. Había que admitir que tuvo mucha suerte, de lo contrario, si hubiera seguido otro tramo más, habría caído por la enorme cascada que se avecinaba a unos metros de distancia.

Paul también había recuperado su forma humana para cuando Jacob la arrastró hasta resguardarse de la lluvia bajo la copa de un árbol.

-Está muerta- dijo él en un suspiro resignado. Y no era una pregunta o duda, era una afirmación.- Ya no se puede hacer nada. Ah, y con lo buena que estaba…

-No está muerta, idiota.- le respondió Jacob de mala gana.- ¿Acaso no oyes su corazón? Lobo estúpido.

-Pero qué sensible, Jake.- Paul sacudió la cabeza.- No todos somos tan superdotados como tú.

-¡Shh!- chistó él.- Escucha…

El repiqueteo era muy, muy débil, casi que apenas era perceptible al oído humano y aparentemente poco desarrollado de algunos. Jacob supo que no había que ser un gran médico para deducir que se estaba en peligro si tu corazón nada más latía a diez veces por minuto.

_-Vamos, Leah, resiste…-_pensó en su fuero interno, y comenzó a masajearle el pecho de forma automática. Sin darse cuenta en realidad de que ella estaba desnuda.

Paul miró horrorizado la escena.

-Oye, no le pensarás dar respiración boca a boca ¿a qué no?- preguntó con miedo en su voz.- Porque si lo vas a hacer, entonces eso es algo que yo no quiero ver…

-¡Déjate de estupideces!- bramó Jacob sin poder contenerse. Una cosa era detestar a Leah por su apático carácter y desear estar lo más lejos de ella posible, pero otra muy diferente era dejar morir a un miembro de la manada, cuando se tenía entre manos la opción de salvarla.- Si no me vas a ser de ayuda, Paul, entonces lárgate y avisa que la hemos encontrado.

El aludido puso mala cara y los temblores recorrieron su espalda tan rápido que fue casi imposible de ver. De un momento a otro ya estaba transformado en el enorme lobo de pelo gris oscuro que era. Le echó un último vistazo a Jacob y luego emprendió la marcha por donde habían llegado, aullando mientras corría.

**xx**

-_¿La encontraron?-_preguntó Embry cuando Paul corría en dirección hacia ellos.- _¿Dónde está Jake?_

_-Se quedó con ella al otro lado del río.-_explicó Paul.- _Está inconsciente._

Jared y Embry no dijeron nada, pero se pusieron muy serios de repente. Los tres decidieron que correrían de regreso tomando diferentes caminos para encontrarse con Sam y decirle que abandonara su búsqueda.

Eventualmente, Jared dio con él.

-_¿Dónde está?-_demandó Sam tan pronto como sintió a Jared en sus pensamientos.

-_Al Norte, cerca a Canadá.-_respondió.-_Jake se ha quedado con ella. Paul dice que está inconsciente…_

_-En seguida voy para allá.-_y aumentando la velocidad, cambió de dirección hacia donde Jared le había indicado. Era fácil adelantar a los jóvenes, puesto que no estaban tan entusiasmados en aquella búsqueda como ninguno en realidad. Al parecer el que hubiera desaparecido no les molestaba en absoluto.

Excepto a Seth, quien se había mostrado reacio a pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera encontrar a su hermana.

Jared redirigió a los pequeños Brady y Collin de vuelta a la reserva, ya que siempre debía haber alguien protegiéndola y dudaba mucho que Quil se hubiera quedado patrullando. Mientras tanto, Sam y Seth emprendían carrera para encontrarse con Jacob y Leah.

No era difícil mantener sincronizados sus pensamientos.

¿Inconsciente? ¿Cómo podía haber quedado un licántropo inconsciente? ¿Sería que había encontrado una forma de poder burlar su sistema inmunológico ya de por sí anormal? ¿Hacía cuánto que Leah se encontraba así? ¿Sería muy tarde para ella, o Jacob podría retenerla otro poco más hasta que ellos llegaran?

El aullido de lamento de Seth asaltó a Sam con la guardia baja, puesto que no pensaba hacerse con la idea tan pronto. No al menos mientras hubiera posibilidades.

**xx**

Entreabrió los ojos al sentir una presión poco singular. Todavía sentía que todo le daba vueltas y tenía muchísimo sueño, incluso ahora más que la lluvia caía a cántaros a su alrededor. Se preguntó por qué no la sentía, si estaba viajando en el río.

O al menos eso era lo que recordaba.

¿Cómo era que sentía el lodoso suelo bajo su cuerpo?

Escupió una gran bocanada de agua cuando sintió otra vez esas rítmicas presiones contra su pecho, y sintió que volvía a respirar con normalidad. Aunque los malditos mareos seguían estando tan latentes.

-¡Leah!- escuchó que gritaban su nombre. Y eso sólo incrementó su dolor de cabeza.- ¡Leah! ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Dime qué te sucedió!

-Jacob…- susurró apenas con voz audible.- Aléjate de mí…

¡Por qué la había tenido que encontrar! ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…? ¡Maldito Sam! ¿No la podía dejar morir en paz?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el intenso frío que invadió cada uno de sus músculos. No se dio cuenta de que temblaba hasta que le castañearon los dientes. Fue entonces cuando sintió que Jacob la apretaba más contra su cuerpo.

Quería decirle que se largara, que no la tocara, que se alejara lo más posible de ella, pero estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera intentó insultarlo.

Cerró sus ojos y apretó la mandíbula tratando de combatir el frío, y los mareos. Pasaron apenas unos segundos hasta que escuchó unos aullidos más acudiendo hacia ellos, y finalmente a Jacob gritando "por aquí".

Después de eso, vino la obscuridad.

**xx**

Sam recuperó su forma humana en sólo dos segundos y siguió corriendo hasta resbalarse en el lodo para tomar a Leah entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- exigió saber con voz ronca.- ¿Cómo es que está inconsciente?

-N-no lo sé.- respondió Jacob.- La encontré entre esas rocas. Debió caerse o… no lo sé.

¿Caerse? ¿Leah? Eso era imposible. Seth gruñó todavía convertido en lobo, dando vueltas como un enorme animal en una pequeña jaula.

-Tranquilo, Seth, la llevaremos a casa pronto.- dijo Sam, tocando la mejilla de Leah para verificar su temperatura. Estaba demasiado fría… y eso era simplemente inaudito. Se le secaron los labios y tragó con dificultad. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Sue? ¿Sería mejor llevarla con Carlisle antes de regresar a la reserva?

_Leah,_ _Leah…_

-Está temblando de frío. Es mejor que nos apresuremos.- recordó Jacob, poniéndose de pie para encender su fuego interno y entrar en fase.- ¿No tienes algo con qué cubrirla?

Sam vio otra vez a la mujer que tenía entre brazos. Estaba desnuda, sucia y empapada. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para perder sus ropas esta vez? Sacudió la cabeza para desechar cualquier pensamiento que no le ayudara en esos momentos. Necesitaban transportarla y rápido.

-Jake ¿cuánto peso aguantas?

Jacob sonrió de medio lado.

**xx**

Seth había calmado a su madre alegando que su hermana se encontraba patrullando, y que probablemente le llevaría toda la noche. También le aseguró que ambos volverían al día siguiente para la cena.

Sue no había reclamado nada. Después de todo, ya se había acostumbrado a las desapariciones esporádicas de sus dos pequeños; así que las preocupaciones y angustias estaban de más.

Sam y Jacob habían decidido que lo mejor era darle abrigo y una cama donde pudiera descansar, pues ella se veía agotada y descompuesta. No estuvieron seguros si el mejor lugar para esto era donde Emily, pero ella insistió en que era su prima y lo menos que podía hacer era cuidar de ella.

Carlisle se había pasado por ahí a su llamado. Le había limpiado las heridas de la cabeza e incluso le pudo sacar una muestra de sangre para analizarla y encontrarle una razón a su estado de letargo. No había mucho que pudiera hacer en ese momento, pues su ritmo cardíaco había vuelto a ser el de antes y no presentaba fiebre o ningún tipo de escalofríos. Lo único que les había recetado era la paciencia.

La manada se paseaba continuamente por casa de Emily, aunque casi todos estaban más pendientes de la comida que del estado de su compañera; aún se quedaban con Sam cuando él tenía en el rostro un semblante de lo más preocupado.

Ya había pasado un día y medio.

-_Se está despertando…-_ dijo una voz serena y suave.- _¿Leah, cariño, puedes oírme?_

La quileute abrió los ojos con lentitud, pues la luz del día caía directamente en su rostro y eso le producía un punzante dolor de cabeza. Tardó bastante en ubicarse y restablecer sus sentidos; así que para cuando estuvo segura de poder volver a hablar, la misma voz se dirigió a ella con dulzura.

-¿Leah?- llamó Emily con una sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Te encuentras bien, querida?

La interpelada enfocó su vista en la persona que tenía al frente. Primero con una expresión de confusión y luego con sorpresa. Se encontraba en la habitación de Emily, el olor era inconfundible.

_Además, el efluvio de Sam estaba por todas partes._

Ahora su prima estaba sentada al pie de la cama con un plato de comida.

Poco a poco sintió la ira burbujear en su interior.

¿La habían llevado a la casa de Emily? ¿Cómo si fuera una forajida? ¿Qué acaso era un maldito acto de caridad?

-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? Estuvimos muy preocupados por ti, _Leah.-_ canturreó Emily, rozando la mejilla de su prima con cariño.

-¡No me toques!- gritó Leah furiosa, golpeando su mano y ocasionando que el plato que estaba en el regazo de la morena se resbalara y cayera al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos y haciendo un estruendo tremendo.

-¡Leah!- llamó Emily ahora con el ceño fruncido, como si de una niña malcriada se tratara. Esto sólo ocasionó que ella se enojara aún más.- ¡Sólo queremos lo mejor para ti!

-¡Tú no sabes _nada_de lo que es mejor para mí!- en ese momento, Sam irrumpió corriendo, colocándose frente a Emily, en gesto protector. Por un momento ambas se preguntaron por qué se había tardado tanto, pero luego se olvidó rápidamente.

Era obvio que Sam no dejaría a Leah sola con Emily.

Esto hizo que su rabia aumentara y su garganta se llenara de veneno.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Sam, con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa.- ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Emily vio a Leah con gesto compasivo, mientras que ella se dedicó a desviar la mirada y aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Sam caviló un momento, de la mirada de su novia hasta el plato roto en el suelo, y luego a Leah despeinada y arrinconada en la cama.

-Leah, no tenías derecho a tratar a Emily así. Después de los cuidados que te hemos…

-¡Yo no pedí que me cuidaran!- bramó ella, presa ahora de terribles temblores. Puso sus manos en puños y apretó los dientes, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no soltar ni una lágrima frente a ellos.- ¡Hubiera sido que me dejaran morir, así dejarían de arrepentirse por haberme salvado!

Y cuando vio que Sam la veía con esa intensidad de lástima en los ojos, fue cuando ya no pudo más y saltó sobre sus pies para salir rápidamente de ahí.

Empujó a Sam a un lado cuando él intentó cerrarle el paso, y no le importó que sus pies se incrustaran con los restos de porcelana; sólo quería escapar.

Sus heridas tardaron en curarse más de lo normal y dejó huellas de sangre conforme cruzaba de una sola zancada el pequeño diván de aquella casucha maloliente.

Se arrancó las ropas prestadas de Emily sin remordimiento a que quedaran inservibles, y apenas puso un pie en el mullido césped, se tiró hacia delante para entrar en fase y correr lo más lejos posible.

Lejos de sus recuerdos y del presente.

Creyó que sus músculos lupinos estarían agarrotados después de no haber entrado en fase en por lo menos cuarenta y ocho horas, pero sintió una pizca de alivio cuando se sintió correr a toda potencia, con sus patas apenas tocando el suelo.

-_Vaya, vaya, miren quién despertó.-_ burló Jared, quien por algún motivo había decidido que lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era molestar a una loba furiosa.- _¡La bella durmiente!_

Resopló. No caería en aquella tentación de acudir donde él para arrancarle la cabeza. Lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorar aquellos comentarios hostiles y seguir huyendo, correr hasta que sus patas sangraran de dolor.

-_¡Leah! ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿A dónde vas? ¡Mamá está muy preocupada por ti!-_dijo de pronto Seth, quien se encontraba en el otro extremo del bosque, cerca de la playa.

Una punzada de dolor. A su madre poco le importaba lo que sucedía con ella, porque había sido tan mala hija que dudaba que todavía le quedara algo de aprecio. Seth era diferente, él sí se preocupaba por ella, pero eso… eso no bastaba.

Sacudió la cabeza huyendo de aquellos pensamientos. Lo único que quería hacer era morir. Había estado tan cerca, había rozado con la punta de los dedos aquel sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad. Aquel mundo donde Sam no estuviera presente. Aquel lugar que su imaginación se había empeñado en construir, aquel sitio donde podía ser feliz.

¡Pero habían llegado ellos! ¡Y tenían que _salvarla!_¡Salvarla de su propio cielo!

El peso que sintió en su corazón fue lo suficientemente poderoso para hacerla caer. Dejó de correr y se quedó tumbada de un costado. Su respiración se agitó abruptamente y sintió que miles de escalofríos le recorrían la columna vertebral.

¿Era posible llorar en fase? Pues todo le indicaba que estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Y ahora qué le importaba aparentar ante los demás. Si ya la habían encontrado moribunda, sabían que lo había hecho por Sam.

¿Por qué temía que alguno de ellos supiera sus verdaderos motivos? Siempre fueron claros, desde el principio. Sus temores, sus pesadillas, sus amarguras.

Todo el maldito mundo sabía que era por él. Por él por quien moría.

No de amor, no de odio. Sino de locura. Él era su desequilibrio mental, por él siempre se encontraba perturbada, en un estado que ella ni siquiera era capaz de reconocer en el espejo. Era él por quien se pasaba las noches en vela, llorando como nunca, llorando como siempre.

Era él quien aparecía en cada maldita imagen, cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Era por él por quien derramaba promesas rotas, palabras vacías. Era él quien desangraba la punta de su lengua cuando pronunciaba su nombre. Era él quien destajaba sus muñecas, en heridas que sanaban antes de cicatrizar.

Era él en quien pensaba, con lágrimas en el rostro, cuando oía la palabra _imprimación._

Y era él a quien nunca podría tener.

Para ella sí que era importante la palabra _jamás._Eso estaba implícito en su ser.

Porque ella _jamás_ sería de Sam.

_Jamás_ lo volvería a besar.

_Jamás_lo volvería a tocar.

_Jamás_lo volvería a abrazar.

Sam _jamás_ le dirigiría palabras de amor. Palabras que debieron ser siempre de ella.

¡Palabras que fueron para ella primero!

¿Cuál era la definición de su vida? ¿Podía considerarse que su vida había sido pluscuamperfecta en algún momento?

No.

Había sido más que perfecta.

Pero como el mismo pretérito lo describe, todo aquello indicaba una acción pasada. Pasado.

En forma humana otra vez, se tomó de los cabellos y profirió un grito desgarrador. Un grito que se entremezcló con su llanto, sus lamentos, su dolor y su delirio. Un grito que terminó por destajarle la garganta. Casi un aullido y miles de lágrimas.

Quizás el último grito que proferiría en su vida.


End file.
